universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Louie
Papa Louie is a fictional chef who runs Papa's Pizzeria in the Papa Louie games from the Miniclip website. Entrance: Crusha Warp Papa Louie jumps out of an empty pizza. Move Origin In Papa Louie: When Pizza's Attack!, Papa Louie can access the worlds by jumping into any pizza boxes inside the apartment rooms. Neutral B: Pepperbomb Papa Louie throws a pepper bomb which explodes after it touches something. It will also explode after one bounce. They are not as powerful as Bob-ombs and you can only use them 10 times a stock. Move Origin This is the Papa's projectile attack in Papa Louie: When Pizza's Attack! When he throws one, it will explode the second time it lands. He can also use coins to buy more if he's running low on them. Side B: Roll the Boulder Hold down the B button to charge the attack. If you touch the boulder, you will be damaged. Finally, release B to hit the boulder and it will roll forwards. The move is more affective when it rolls in the air. It will roll back if it touches a wall. Also, there is an easter egg if Maxwell summons a rock item and it bumps into the boulder, not only will they cancel out, but the Papa instantly get KO'd because rock items are one of the thousands of things Maxwell can summon to life. Move Origin There are a few levels in Papa Louie: When Pizza's Attack! where Papa Louie can attack a boulder with his mallet to make it roll and wipe out enemies and blocks in its way. Up B: Papa's Parachute Papa jumps up a boost and slowly descends with his chef hat, using it as a parachute. Like Amanda the Panda's Up B, he can blow away things by the air he catches. Move Origin Holding the spacebar in mid air in Papa Louie: When Pizza's Attack! makes the Papa glide through the air with his chef hat as a parachute. Note that he can't do this when holding pizza boxes. Down B: Papa's Pizzeria The Papa cooks a pizza in the oven for a while. The pizza will still be heated if Papa Louie gets attacked before it's cooked. Once it's done, he will carry it in a box or he can pick it up if he got attacked first. In this state, he can still run and jump as normal. Tilting down on the control stick will make him drop the pizza box. Anyone can eat it to be healed. If he throws a pepper bomb at the pizza box, it will turn into a pizza monster which moves around independently. Press Down B again and the pizza monster will spit some cheese which can trap an opponent but it won't do any damage. It will always duck when a projectile comes after it. If it cheeses you, you have to jump a few times to escape. Attacking the pizza monster will trap it back into its box. There can only be one pizza box in play at a time. Move Origin There are many Papa Louie games where his workers have to cook food for customers while he's out fighting the bad guys. Also, in the Papa Louie: When Pizza's Attack! intro cutscene, the pepper seems to turn the pizza into monsters which are the enemies Papa Louie needs to defeat in each level (besides the boss battle) before completing it. Final Smash: Crusha Black Hole A pizza box releases some pizza monsters that automatically cheeses most of the opponents nearby, this time damaging them aswell. The pizzas will leave and you will be given some time to catch up with the opponents and attack them. After a cheesed enemy gets hit 5 times, they will be uncheesed. The pizza box can also suck up the nearest opponent, KO'ing him or her. Move Origin In the intro cutscene of Papa Louie: When Pizza's Attack!, after the Pizza Monsters have invaded Papa's Pizzeria, a pizza box opens up sucking the Papa into the tutorial level. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: Whu-u! KO Sound #2: Ow! Star KO Sound: *Gameover Sound* Screen KO Sound: Brrr! Up Taunt: He nods. Side Taunt: The Papa eats a pizza. Down Taunt: He guards himself with his mallet. Victory Options and Losage Option #1: A platform pulls him down by the weight of the pizzas he's carrying. Option #2: Spins around with a yellow key. Option #3: Smashes the fourth wall by offering you a pizza with the words "Thanks For playing!" on it. Losage: Papa gets cheesed. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Punches upwards with both arms. Sometimes, the words "New Customer!" appear above him, making it more powerful. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Swings his mallet. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes Up Smash: Holds a pepper bomb which explodes. Side Smash: Swings his mallet like his Side Tilt. However, you can walk forwards or backwards while charging it. Down Smash: Holds two pepper bombs to the left and right of him which explode. Grab Moves Grab: Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset Music: GoAnimate OST - Yesturday's Tango KO Sounds and Taunts Music: Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!- Level Select Victory Music: Papa's Pizzeria New Day Angry Boss Codec Personal Data Height Weight Sickness * Powers * Hobbies * Nationality * Italy Trivia: Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:All Star Smashers Category:Papa Louie Category:Heroes Category:Italian Category:Miniclip Category:Chefs Category:Mustache Category:Semi-Funny Category:Human Category:Adult Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Cooks Category:Not Mario Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Celebrities